Separators for separating components of a fluid flow based on density are used in various industrial applications. One type of separator is known as a rotary separator because it includes a rotating element, often referred to as a “drum,” that centrifuges higher-density elements of the fluid, such as liquid, from lower-density elements, such as gas. Rotary separators can be positioned “in-line,” meaning they are coupled on both the inlet and outlet ends to a hydrocarbon or other type of pipeline. Rotary separators, including in-line rotary separators, can also be attached to various other components, for example, compressors, other separators, and scrubbers. For example, rotary separators can be coupled to static separators (e.g., upstream from the rotary separator) and compressors (e.g., downstream from the rotary separator). The advantages of separating (e.g., “drying”) the fluid prior to compressing or otherwise handling the fluid include increased device efficiency downstream, which can allow for greater flow rates, higher compression ratios, or both. Additionally, drying the fluid prior to introducing it to a compressor can avoid unnecessary wear on the compressor components.
Rotary separators, including in-line rotary separators, can be driven to rotate by suitable drivers or can be “self-driven,” converting some of the potential energy stored in the pressure of the fluid flow into rotational kinetic energy. Driven separators typically include a rotatable shaft connected to a drum. The shaft is rotated by the driver, which in turn rotates the drum. When fluid flow enters the drum, the rotating drum applies a higher inertial force on the higher-density components of the fluid, propelling the higher-density components toward the outside of the flow where they can be collected. In self-driven separators, the fluid is generally directed through stationary nozzles and/or vanes positioned at the inlet of the drum to create a high-velocity swirling flow. The swirling flow rotates the drum, as opposed to the external driver, causing inertial separation similar to that of driven rotary separators.
Although suitably sized and configured in-line rotary separators perform well in a variety of applications, there remains a need for in-line rotary separators with increased separation efficiencies, which allows for higher flow rates, smaller-sized separators, better separation, lower pressure-drops, and/or combinations thereof.